Pierced
by Katria Bloom
Summary: Just when I thought you couldn’t find any other ridiculous places to drive a rod through…'HPSS SLASH!


_This little ficcy is much different than the rest of them because of the simple fact that it isn't a H/D pairing. It's SS/HP. I know, weird, right?_

_I hope you like it anyway._

* * *

"What in the world are you smirking for?" Severus Snape snapped, peering over the top of the book he was reading to the younger man who was smiling triumphantly.

"You didn't notice," the ebony-haired teen stated simply as he stood, pulling his shirt off slowly to reveal smooth, almost Grecian-like tanned skin.

Severus scanned the boy's body, his eyes surveying the nipple rings and the numerous tattoos across his abs and chest. He finally sighed.

"You got another one of those bloody tattoos, didn't you? I don't see why you subject your body to such a primitive practice."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the waist of his pajama bottoms low on his hips. "You know you think they are sexy, just like you think my eyebrow rings is sexy and my earrings are sexy and my eyebrow ring is sexy…"

Severus raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze back to his book. "No, I think you are sexy. There is a difference. Seriously, what did you do this time?"

Harry grinned and sat down beside Severus, running a hand through his own red-streaked hair. "You'll figure it out sooner or later. What are you reading?"

"Ah, see, there you go changing the subject. I swear there is something wrong with you. Very well, I am reading one of the books you gave me…The complete works of Edgar Allan Poe, I believe. The man was quite mental. My kind of author, I guess. Of course, he's no two-hundred year old Potions expert, but I suppose there's more sentimental value attached to this book."

Harry snuggled up in Severus' lap, straddling the older man's hips. "Yeah, because I gave it to you. You had better read it."

Severus turned his eyes to Harry; trying his best to keep an annoyed look on his face. "Shouldn't you be studying? You have finals tomorrow."

"But Sevvie, I don't want to study…I have better things to do." Harry blinked his contact-enhanced green eyes slowly and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Won't Granger and Weasley be looking for you? I'm sure they care about their grades. I swear it is your blasted godfather; his shotty work ethics are getting to you. For Merlin's sake, he's the one who took you to get all those blasted tattoos and piercings. He is as responsible as a retarded monkey."

Harry snorted and shook his head incredulously. "Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me. You're right;_Hermione_ and_Ron_ will be looking for me. One thing though."

"What?" Severus questioned and tried in vain to push Harry off his lap.

The younger man only settled deeper into his lover's lap and kissed him deeply, forcing entrance of his tongue. It was about that moment that Severus succeeded in shoving Harry off of him onto the expanse of couch next to him. He stood in front of Harry, his eyes narrowed at the teen, whose green eyes were glittering mischievously.

"Your _TONGUE_? You pierced you bloody _TONGUE_? What the hell were you thinking? Just when I thought you couldn't find any other ridiculous places to drive a rod through…"

Harry crossed his legs and stuck out his tongue, running the metal ball over his teeth, invoking a pleasant metallic click. "I like it. It feels wicked."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do your Gryffindor's think of you and your newfound 'bad boy' image?"

Harry shrugged and tapped his foot on the cold stone floor. "Seamus actually went with me last Hogsmeade trip. We snuck out into the muggle town nearby. We found a novelty-type store and they did piercings as well. He got his eyebrow done and I pierced my tongue. Ron and Hermione don't care, but I think they are beginning to suspect that there is some dark, mysterious person I am trying to impress. They seem to think some people actually like the dark, brooding types. Who knew?"

Harry smiled, a playful smile on his rosy lips.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and snapped, "Yeah, it's almost as hard to believe as someone loving a perforated, hormone-driven, ink-ridden teenager, don't you think?"

Harry was unfazed by the attack and only rubbed his right eye, smudging the eyeliner there. He knew Severus would relent when he saw the smeared makeup. That was a weakness of the Potions Master.

Needless to say, the effect was instantaneous.

Severus released a shuttering breath and licked his lips. Harry then wiped his left eye as well, keeping his eyes trained on his older, visibly uneasy lover. Severus' eyes darkened as they followed the sharp line on the teenager's jaw. The Potions Master was trying desperately to keep his thoughts on track, but they seemed to trail away to the bedroom, then the couch, and then the shower…

The sharp, metallic click of Harry's tongue ring against his teeth shook the elder man out of his stupor. His eyes darted back up to Harry's and were forced once again to feel feverish by the smeared eyeliner circling Harry's breathtakingly jade eyes.

He shifted his stance so his robes fell to cover his groin area, not giving Harry the satisfaction on knowing the affect he had on him. "d-did it hurt, when you pierced it, I mean?"

Severus took a step closer to Harry, who promptly uncrossed his legs. He scooted up to the edge of the couch and stretched out his right leg, drawing Severus ever closer.

"Yeah, but I fully intend for you to kiss it better," Harry whispered, and then pulled the older man down in his lap. He licked Severus' lower lip, relishing the feeling of his soft lips against his own ring-clad tongue.

He spread his legs and the Potions Master involuntarily bucked his lips. Harry leaned forward and pressed his bare, hairless chest against Severus' clothed one.

The older man took gentle hold of Harry's chin and whispered, "Let me see." Harry stuck out his tongue to its fullest extent and his eyes sparkled maliciously.

Severus then planted a small kiss on the metal ball, and then flicked his tongue under Harry's.

Harry moaned and retracted his tongue, instead kissing Severus deeply. The elder man slipped his arms around the semi-nude teen's neck and allowed Harry's bejeweled tongue entrance. This time he wasn't taken by surprise as he heard Harry's ring click against his own pearly teeth.

The Gryffindor's nimble fingers began unbuttoning Severus' robes hastily. He pulled open his shirt and went to kiss Severus' chest.

His eyes rested on something rather unfamiliar and he grinned smugly. "Severus, what is that?" His fingers traced lightly over Severus' chest then rested over his heart, pointing to the 'that' in question.

"It's…well, as you call them, it's a sexy tattoo."

Harry smiled broadly and turned his eyes from the tattoo to the obsidian eyes gazing down at him. "Do you like it?" Severus questioned innocently.

Harry traced the emerald green lightning bolt over Severus' breast and then kissed it gently, pressing his tongue to Severus' dark, hardening nipple. "I love it, Sev. It reminds me of…well…me."

Severus chuckled, his Adam's apple bouncing seductively. "That's why I got it."

Harry swiped his tongue over his lover's neck before submitting to a gentle tug on his nipple ring. He then tore Severus' shirt completely off.

Severus' slender, pale fingers pulled the elastic waist of Harry's sleep pants down to his mid-thigh, a feral grin across his lips. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he simultaneously felt cool fingers wrap around his length and warm lips crush onto his own.

**_EDITED_**

The elder man licked Harry clean and pulled his pants back in place. "Go study with your friends."

Harry finally caught his breath and groaned. "But I didn't do you."

Severus took a seat next to him and picked his book back up.

"You can 'do' me by doing good on your finals. Go, before they start to wonder where you are."

Harry caught his shirt as Severus tossed it to him. "I don't want to go, I want…"

"Go Potter," Severus said in an annoyed tone and looked up briefly. "And fix that bloody makeup."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. "Alright, you overgrown bat," he said, "I'll go."

"Dunderhead," Severus muttered under his breath and returned to his text.

Harry took one long stride over to Severus and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you."

The Potions Master muttered, "Love you too, now go."

Harry gathered his books and pulled open the rather heavy, creaky door separating Severus' personal chambers from the dungeons.

"Hey Severus?"

Snape raised his eyes from the book and sighed. "What?"

Harry made a contemplative face and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his legs. "I want your opinion."

Severus arched a solitary eyebrow but remained silent.

The Gryffindor scratched his chin and said offhandedly, "What is your take on P.A.'s?"

"Potter!"

Harry only shrugged and waved with his pointer finger, skipping away from the Slytherin dungeons.

"Cheeky Gryffindor's," the Potions Master snarled before returning to his reading.

* * *

_There's that one. If you want what I edited out, e-mail me!_


End file.
